


taste

by grantshepburn



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Spoilers for 3x20, just general sadness and confusion, my heart is simultaneously breaking and combusting atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantshepburn/pseuds/grantshepburn
Summary: he didn't know she felt this way.that she loved and lost without ever having him at all.--a drabble of what was possibly going on in jonah's head after the ending of 3x20 'gender reveal'. so you'll definitely want to watch that first before reading because spoilers, spoilers, spoilers!!!





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> holy!!!! I am shook!!! gender reveal was too much for my little fangirl heart that I just had to write a short little something. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> note: as I was writing this I was crying and listening to my very sad playlist of Jonah and Amy songs. 
> 
> also again: last warning, if you haven't watch 3x20 don't read this till you have, because SPOILERS YALL

He’d hardly heard the words she had said.

 

He was still tasting her lips. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

There was this feeling in his chest, that feeling when you heard something unsettling, sinking. 

 

_ Why?  _

 

It wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

It wasn’t the fact that Amy was carrying--whose?--someone’s child. His mind pictured everyone that he knew of that she could’ve possibly slept with in the past couple of months. Tate? Alex? It didn’t really matter, well, it sort of did, but not to him; more that it didn’t concern him at all, and it honestly wasn’t any of his damn business. 

 

He just didn’t understand why she had kissed him. 

 

Everything was all so confusing. 

 

In the classic, awkward yet signature Jonah way, he just stared at her, forming an ambiguous smile that didn’t let Amy know what he was feeling; he was unsure of what he was feeling himself. 

 

What did this all mean? 

 

If she thought it was the right time to let him know what was behind the looks she gave him when she thought he wasn’t looking or the way his arm lingered a little too long across her waist without any protest, then her sense of timing would never line up with his. 

 

The kiss was so gentle, fragile. Like he could feel her heartbreak, her sadness. 

 

He didn’t know she felt this way. 

 

That she loved and lost without ever having him at all. 

 

Amy rocked back and forth on her boot heels, waiting for something,  _ anything  _ from him. 

 

He just wanted to kiss her again.

 

And that’s what he did. 

 

_ Um, remember Kelly? Your girlfriend who you stood up because one moment of bliss with a girl you thought was in the past was something you thought was a good idea to revisit? _

 

Amy didn’t refuse him, but he let go, his hands on her face, cold was the feeling and the color completely flushed. 

 

“What are you doing? And why now? I should be the last thing on your mind, Amy.”

 

And she should've been the last thing on his mind. 

 

Amy gave him the same ambiguous smile, saying nothing as she turned on her heels and left him standing in the quiet, surrounded by all the weirdly smelling trash bags to decode what the hell had just happened between them. 

 

The only thing he was sure of at this very moment was that he wanted to taste her lips, however complicated that made things. 

 

Because making things complicated seemed to be their specialty. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my little drabble! and if you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> I would give you updates about tcc but I don't know what im going do with that yet since it's been so long that everything has pretty much changed in the show (except that Jonah and Amy love each other ofc)
> 
> also, if you have instagram, follow me @ superstor.e !!! let's be buddies so we can cry together! 
> 
> see you around :)


End file.
